


Collared

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander asks for a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

"Ryoma, may I ask you something?"

Ryoma looked up, smiling at Xander as the Nohrian fidgeted, looking down at the ground. "You can ask me anything," he promised.

"I...you are comfortable with our...arrangement?"

"I am, yes."

Xander smiled a little, showing a small wooden box to Ryoma. "Open this."

The Hoshidian blinked as he took it from him, opening the lid. The inside of the box was lined with red velvet, a slender piece of white metal resting on it. Carefully he removed the object and it was then that he figured out it was an ornate collar, a small ring in the front for a leash.

"Look inside," Xander murmured.

He looked at the blonde for a moment, considering his blushing face before doing as he was told. Engraved inside of the collar was the Hoshidian family crest. "Oh? Is this for me to wear?"

"No, I..." He cleared his throat briefly before trying again, squaring his shoulders. "I would like you to put it on me."

"Put it on you?"

"To show I am yours."

"I see." Ryoma looked at the collar around, noting that the slender design would make it easy to hide under one's clothes. "And you intend to wear this at all times?"

"I would."

"Hm."

"If you're not comfortable..."

"Kneel."

Xander blinked, needing a moment to process it all. His eyes slowly widened in realization and he smiled, falling to his knees before the other. "Yes, Sir."

"My Nohrian..." Ryoma hummed. He ran a hand through Xander's hair before bending down, allowing his lips to ghost over the other's cheek as he slipped the collar around his throat and locked it in place. "It suits you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Come. If we take any longer I'm going to end up taking you in the garden," Ryoma huskily growled.

Xander shuddered at the promise, nodding as he stood up, letting Ryoma lead the way.


End file.
